In the oil and gas industry, natural gas pressure may propel crude oil in a well. In wells with diminished gas pressure or, for example, in wells with heavy oil, pressure may be insufficient to propel the oil. In such instances, a pump may be implemented, for example, which may be a downhole pump.
Different types of pumping systems may be disposed downhole in a well to pump desired fluids (e.g., to the surface). For example, sucker rod pumps have been used to pump oil to the surface in low pressure wells. Other types of pumps include electrical submersible pumps (ESPs), such as a Russian Electrical Dynamo of Arutunoff (REDA) pump.
As an example, a pump may be attached to the bottom of a production string for pumping fluid up from a well by generating a pressure boost sufficient to lift the fluid. Such a pump may be deployed in a variety of environments, optionally including deep water subsea developments. As an example, power may be provided to a pump by a cable, which may be intended for long-term deployment in a well. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein, may facilitate deployment, placement, operation, retrieval, etc. of electrically powered equipment.